


Playground Romance

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Stalking, tim is kind of a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: If he's honest, Tim fell in love with Jason the first time he saw him swing from a building and land so hard on a man's chest that it bowled him over. Jason is exactly the kind of person Tim could see building a pack around.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 20
Kudos: 383
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Playground Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Who's surprised by late? Anyone?

Tim is fully aware that his obsession with Robin is unhealthy. It’s grown to new heights since Jason took over being Robin instead of Dick. He’s not sure whether to attribute it to Jason being an omega or Tim just liking him more, but there’s an undeniable attraction there that hadn’t existed with the first Robin. At the few galas both of them attend, Tim spends as much of his evening as possible near Jason. Whether it’s just watching or one of the few conversations they've had, Tim finds himself inexplicably drawn to Jason. 

Day and night, Tim thinks of Jason. He’s everything Tim could ever want in a pack omega, strong, empathetic,dedicated. So much the opposite of Tim’s parents in that he is so very warm. Jason’s love for Bruce is like a warm quilt and his rage like a roaring fire. He’s a diamond in the rough and Tim loves him for it. He would never presume to “polish,” Jason in any way. Tim feels a little creepy for his obsession with Jason, but every interaction they have only does more to make him fall in love. When he talks, Jason genuinely listens, even if it's only brief conversations at schools or galas. Tim would tentatively call them friends, especially since he knows Jason is as outcast from his peers as Tim is. Neither of them really seems to have anyone else to call friends.

When Tim starts to leave little presents for Jason as Robin, he gets noticed almost immediately. Strangely though, Jason doesn’t tell Batman. He accepts the little Robin keychain with a suspicious glance to the fire escape where Tim is hiding and stashes it in a bolthole nearby. Over the course of the next month, Jason is given a collection of small trinkets and dime store novels. He never mentions them to Tim outright, but Tim suspects Jason knows exactly who’s been leaving those gifts for him. It shows in the way he’s a little more wary around Tim for the first week or so and slow to let down his guard in any way. Tim starts giving him gifts as Jason too, which makes Jason even warier for a period of time before he deems Tim’s intentions no more sinister than a crush. As Jason, he gets candy bars (still wrapped) and sparkly pens. Jason uses them to write in his planner and blushes when he catches Tim watching.

Eventually, Jason seems to warm up to Tim, even seeking out Tim’s company of his own volition. Tim knows he’s Robin and Jason knows that Tim knows, even if there has been no explicit mention of the fact. Still, they fall into a companionable friendship, in spite of the whole Robin issue and Tim’s obvious crush hanging over them. Tim gets invited to movie night at the manor more than once, which makes something warm settle in his belly. To be invited into the den of an omega when so obviously courting is a declaration of interest, if not reciprocation. When Jason accepts Tim’s invitation to Drake manor it gives Tim enough confidence in the bond between them to finally tell Jason that he knows. It settles that looming half-secret between them enough that Jason officially accepts Tim’s courtship of him.

Telling Batman he knows about the whole secret identity thing doesn’t go quite as well as telling Jason did, but it doesn’t go horribly by any means. Bruce’s main concern is the level of neglect that allowed for Tim to sneak out night after night and stalk Gotham’s caped crusaders. Apparently the most well known protector of children in the city doesn’t take it well when he finds out that a young teen is being left to his own devices for months at a time, even if his supply of money is large enough that he won’t starve. Bruce takes it upon himself to give Tim a room at the manor. It is located in the opposite wing to Jason’s, but Tim has nothing to complain about. 

The exact second Tim turns 18, he asks Jason to marry him. Bruce cautions them against rushing, but Tim already knows Jason is the omega he wants to build his pack around. Without Jason, he can’t imagine having a pack of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what I'm up to, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> I currently have my prompts open and am working through the ones in my ask box!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
